


NGP: The Omake Collection

by grommile



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, F/M, Impregnation, Omake, Unnatural Mental Influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grommile/pseuds/grommile
Summary: Omakes for my story Neon Genesis Pandaimonion.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Gendou, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Omake #1A: Maternity Plugsuit?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main storyline: Rei keeps herself infertile so that she won't have to fight Angels while pregnant.
> 
> Omake: Rei can't resist her basal imperative when it tells her **babies**.

"So, Shinji, were you careful or am I going to have to write a maternity leave policy for the pilot corps?"

" **Babies,** " said Rei, patting herself on the belly.

Rei hadn't raised her voice at all, but the word sent a shudder running all the way down Misato's spine and leaving an uncomfortable heat in her pussy. "Please tell me you didn't mean that," she said, glancing sideways at Kaji.

"I have a basal imperative to ensure the survival and propagation of tool-using sophonts on this planet. I have complete control of my own fertility, and once Shinji's penis was in my vagina, I could not resist participating directly in propagation." Rei smiled broadly. "In other words, **babies.** "

Again, the word was no louder. Again, it sent that shudder down Misato's spine. She bit her lip as she looked at Kaji, and wondered if making him wrap his meat before stuffing her with it was really necessary. Forcing down that crazy line of thought, she slapped her hand on the table. "Rei, we currently only have two pilots in Japan. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My basal imperatives tell me that **babies** are the best idea I have ever had," said Rei, rising from her seat and climbing into Shinji's lap, drawing a startled squeak from him. "A third pilot will be transferred to Japan in a few weeks. If suitable preventative steps are taken, Unit 04 will not suck its surroundings into a Dirac Sea and Unit 03 will not be possessed by an Angel. Piloting in my third trimester would be inadvisable, but we will have ample alternative anti-Angel assets by then. I would need a new plugsuit by my second trimester."

Misato stared at the two pilots, digging her nails into her palms. No. She was not going to drag Kaji into the bedroom and ride him bareback until he came inside her. They'd only just reconnected. It was far too early to go getting pregnant. She got up from her seat. "Kaji. I'm getting dressed and I'm going in to see Ritz urgently."

* * *

"Misato? What are you doing here? Lieutenant Ibuki and I were just about to investigate a sensor reading from the Eva cages."

Misato's gaze flicked down from Ritsuko's mussed hair and missing earring to the deep vee of skin exposed by her labcoat and back up, then sideways to Ibuki's... neatly brushed hair and perfectly turned out, parade-correct uniform. _Okay, they're not boning. So who_ is _boning Ritz and why hasn't she mentioned it?_ "Would I be right in saying that we don't have any designs for a maternity plugsuit?"

Ritsuko stared at her old friend for a few moments. "Lieutenant, you go on ahead. I need to talk to the Captain."

"Yes, sempai," said Ibuki, grabbing the awkward-looking box of equipment and hurrying out of the office.

"So, Misato, would you care to explain why we would need a maternity plugsuit?"

"Because Rei decided that getting pregnant by Shinji would be a brilliant idea."

"The plugsuit part could have waited until Monday, Misato. Something else must be bothering you."

"Every time she says..." Misato hesitated. Would that crazy voice magic hit her if _she_ said it? "'babies', it's like something's making me want one." She was relieved to find it didn't.

"Misato, you're 30 and not militantly anti-baby," pointed out Ritsuko, obviously trying to find a reasonable explanation. "You're probably just getting broody."

"You weren't there. It was really intrusive. She said 'babies' and suddenly I was thinking about not using condoms with Kaji. It got worse every time she said it."

Ritsuko blinked. "Hmmm, yes. That is odd. I mean, I prefer _not_ having latex in my cunt, but I'd still use condoms with a man like him even _after_ hauling him to the clinic for a test."

"Right. So. Maternity plugsuit."

"Yes. We can come up with something. Breast support inserts with expansion room, extra material around the abdomen, and an adjustable tensioning field. Should have it ready long before she starts to show."

Misato nodded. "One other thing, Ritz. You didn't suggest making her have an abortion."

"I have better things to do with my internal organs than have them externalized by an angry fertility goddess."


	2. Omake #1B: A Lingering Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of the Rei-says-babies branch.)
> 
> Misato gets back to her apartment and finds that she hasn't overcome the effects of Rei's voice half as well as she thought.
> 
> Heartfelt words ensue.

Weary from a long evening of paperwork, Misato's nerves jangled as she stepped up to the front door of her apartment. It was ridiculous, really, being scared to enter her own home like she lived there. She opened the door very carefully, and stepped inside, and closed the door just as carefully. She didn't want to wake Rei up and get told 'babies' and be back where she was before she went into Geofront.

She slipped off her shoes and crept through the apartment by touch and memory, leaving the lights off in case turning them roused the sleeping fertility goddess. She reached her bedroom door without incident and slowly opened it just far enough to slip inside, making sure she didn't make the rollers rattle.

She closed the door with equal care and started getting undressed. She was a little leery of getting into bed naked given there was a gorgeous, virile naked man there, but putting anything else on would be noisy or time consuming or both. With her clothes off, she crawled into the futon as quietly as she could, trying not to actually touch Kaji.

He woke up anyway, damn his secret agent instincts. "Kacchan?"

"Kaji."

"You were gone for quite a while."

She gave in and snuggled up to him. "I had to talk to Ritz about a new plugsuit design for Rei and the voice thing, and then I sat and did some paperwork until I stopped thinking about riding you raw." She bit her lip. She should have slept in the Geofront. Now that she was in bed with Kaji, she was thinking about his cock again.

He stroked her hair. "She got to you too?"

"That's why I ran away. I'm pretty sure I'd have dragged you to bed for a creampie if I hadn't."

"You wouldn't have had to drag me," he admitted.

Misato closed her eyes. It hardly mattered in the dark, but it felt better. "Kaji. Whatever she did to my brain, it hasn't worn off. Back in my office I thought it had, but now I'm here it's nagging away at me, saying that we should do it properly."

Kaji touched her cheek. "Do you want to?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. It's stupid. Do I really want to bring a child into this mess of a world? I've got obligations. I've got a war to fight and we're stuffing kids into giant meat robots to do the fighting. And you're... well, they send you hither and yon at the drop of a hat. What am I supposed to do if you get..." She stumbled over the word. "If you can't be here for me any more."

Kaji's kiss was warm and tender, which was comforting but not helpful when her libido was getting noisy just from him being there at all. "Let's not try to decide tonight. Let's sleep on it."

"You're right," she said.

"Kacchan, it's hard to get to sleep with your hand on my cock."

Misato jerked her hand away like she'd been burned. She hadn't even consciously noticed she'd grabbed him. "Sorry."

"I..." He stroked the back of her hand. "Would it be easier if I slept on the sofa?"

"I like having you here." She caught herself reaching for him. This was going to drive her crazy. "Kaji, if... if we're going to do this crazy thing, you have to promise you'll move heaven and earth to keep yourself alive for me and..."

* * *

Ritsuko frowned suspiciously as a cheerfully humming Misato walked into her office. "You're very chipper for a Monday morning, Misato. Did you go to bed sober or something?"

"I did. And I had plain water with my breakfast. Rei was very insistent," replied Misato, resting one hand on her belly. "She says I'm due to ovulate today and she's done something to stack the odds in favour of it working first time."


	3. Omake #2: Watching Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is watching episode 05.
> 
> Shinji gets home.

"Hi Rei, what are you watching?"

"It is an animated dramatization of our lives in another continuity where I did not mate with you less than a day after meeting you."

"Did I just... walk into your apartment uninvited? And start touching your stuff?"

"Yes."

"And now... wait, oh gods what am I doing?"

"I could ask the same about myself. I am aware of many different outcomes of this incident, including consensual mating, nonconsensual mating of both polarities, verbal rebukes, and violent retaliation, and still this is the one I find most strange."

"Maybe we should watch something else."

"How about each other's faces as we reach climax?"


	4. Omake #1C: Conspirators' Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (rei-says-babies)
> 
> Rei discusses human reproduction with two recently redeemed conspirators.

"Good evening, Commander."

Gendou regarded the naked bluenette in front of his desk calmly. "What brings you here, Rei?"

"I came to talk to you about **babies**."

Gendou shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the shudder that ran down his spine brought his cock abruptly to full mast. In his mind's eye, he found himself imagining a naked Ritsuko with a belly bump. "I see."

"As I dare say Captain Katsuragi may have mentioned, I arranged to have Shinji's **babies**. I have since realized that due to my insufficient understanding of AT Field patterns, Dr Akagi is now in the process of conceiving a **baby** based on your sperm."

The mental image strengthened. Gendou swallowed nervously and adjusted his trousers as surreptitiously as he could. "I... see."

"I shall be going to visit her in a moment. I dare say she will be interested in reinforcing her pair bond with you once I have discussed this situation with her."

* * *

"Good evening, Dr Akagi."

"Gah!" Ritsuko jolted in her seat at the sound of Ayanami's voice. Looking up at the naked bluenette, she gathered her wits. "It's you. Of course it's you. I trust you're not going to say a certain word."

Ayanami tilted her head and smiled. "I can't help it, Dr Akagi. A **baby** is part of your future. Especially since your egg is already fertilized."

The clash between the anxious lurch in her gut and the shudder that left a hungry heat in her cunt was an interesting experience, but not one Ritsuko wanted to repeat. Rubbing her left arm, she shook her head. "These implants are pretty reliable," said Ritsuko, steadfastly willing herself to believe Rei was wrong.

"Until they are inadvertently disabled as a result of the AT Field interaction I used to enhance your vaginal resilience and elasticity. You ovulated instantly, and your egg was subsequently fertilized by sperm left over from you mating with the Commander the night before." Rei smiled. "I had not fully understood that the AT Field pattern I applied was intended to enhance reproductive outcomes in general, not just eliminate the risk of mechanical complications from vaginal delivery of **babies**."

Ritsuko squirmed slightly in her seat as Ayanami's repetition of that word – and the fact that the job was already done thanks to her existing fondness for not using condoms – started to dampen her knickers. She licked her lips and pondered going up to visit Gendou 'just to make sure'. "Ayanami, have you... _spoken_ to Gendou yet?"

"I just came from his office. I believe he will be arriving by a more conventional route in a few minutes."


End file.
